Codmister's Attempt at a Camp 1
Welcome o my attempt at a camp! '''It will be TDWT with '''CUSTOM CHARACTERS ONLY. You will be competing for 1,000,000 Host: Codmister(Me) Chef: Me Edit: 11/7/10- We need more drama! Like relationships and conflicts!! Come on guys you can do it! Sign-Ups (CLOSED) #Max-(Boy)-(The Party Animal)- Mr. E #Courtney-(Girl)-(The Make-up artist)-Heather rocks #Kate-(Girl)-(The Singer)-Kate4TDWT #Maria- (The Dumb one)- Mr. E #Rachel-(Girl)-(The Mean Cheerleader)-Snowgirl57 #Anonymous-(IDK LOL)-(you dont need to know)-teamnoah123 #Explosivo(Boy)-(Not TDI)-(Explosive Lover)-TheevilOctorock #Jack-(Boy)-(The fast guy)-thebatmanman #Drake-(Boy)-(Homicidal Evil Twin of Jake)-Codmister #Gerard-(Boy)-Overcompetitve Pessimist-Sunslicer2 #Tweek-(Boy)-(The Twitchy Hypo)-TheEvilOctorock #Ivan-(Boy)-(The Funny Prankster)-124oeo #Danielle-(Girl)-(The same girl with the O.K. mood)-124oeo #Mech-(Boy)-(The Death Trap)-Plat- Main Antagonist Eliminated Jake-(Normal Guy)- Codmister Ryan-(The hot guy)- Youre2490 Name Unknown(The person of mystery)-D-Squire Genesis-(Girl)- (The Over-Religious Person)-THEBIGTDIFAN ﻿ Elimination Table/Voting Table ﻿ Rules 1.No Godplaying 2.No cursing except for crap and stuff like H*** with the stars. I wouldn't really care about the cursing but Im trying to make this like Total Drama 3.There Will be a challenge every Friday 4.Try and be a little active﻿ ﻿ ﻿ 5. You can be at least 2 character ﻿﻿ 6. You must sing in the songs or you will be eliminated unless i say if you sing that counts for your whole team. 7. Two returns are allowed 8. There will be an elimination every day unless I say so. Pre-Game Chat Codmister: Welcome Max! Max:WHAT'S UP CODMISTER!!! Codmister: Someone's had a little too much coffee. Nice to meet you man. Max:How'd you know? *jittering slightly* Codmister: Lucky guess.. Welcome Courtney! Courtney:*arrives**waves*Hello. Codmister: Max, you are the team captain of Team Amazon because you arrived first. Courtney, since you arrived second, you are captain of Team Victory. Courtney:Can I switch with Max? Kate: *arrives, singing* Max:Sure. I'll switch. Courtney:Yes!Hi Kate! Kate: C-GIRL! *high-fives her* How's it going? Ryan: *arives* Hi Courtney:Good. Codmister: Alright fine you can switch. Welcome Ryan and Kate! Kate: HEY CODDY!...Or is it Cody? Courtney:Yes! Ryan:I think it is cod like the fish. Kate: IKR??! Can I change my team name? To KIRRRRT! Kate is really, really, really, really, talented! Courtney:Cod? Ryan: Cod is really good. Kate: I LOOOOOOOVE FISH! It's SO yummy! Courtney:I don't like fish. Ryan: HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE FISH! Courtney:Can't have my opinions? Ryan: Sorry. Courtney:It's okay.. Ryan: Your name is Courtney right? Courtney:*nods*Yes. Ryan: Thats a nice name. Courtney:Thanks. Ryan: But you look familear. Courtney:Not really,I don't know you much. Ryan: You must look like someone I know I guess. Kate: I WANNA CHANGE MY TEAM NAME! Courtney:Oh. Ryan: Calm down Kate. Courtney:Wait for Codemiester.. Ryan: His name is Codmister. Kate: I know. I am just drematic! Courtney:Oh,cool!(HR:Need to go!) Ryan: I'm a Leo (Youre: Bye) Max:Where are the other like... 15 contestants? Rachel: Uhh why am i here Codmister: Welcom Rachel. And yes kate you can change your name./. Codmister: Also My name is supposed to be after Cody and idk what the 22 is for Anonymous:(pops out forom behind rachel)i hide in the shadow Rachel: Why me Jack: How's it going all? Rachel: Now bad Gerard: When is life ever good? *sighs* *Explosion Sound* Explosivo:Weeeeeeeeeee*FacePlants ground* Hi Everyone Jack: Aren't you funny. NU:My name.......Is unknown! Rachel: you're soooooooooooo going down Anonymous:Yes he is Anonymous(CONF):im the one who is mysterious, NOT HIM Max:(CONF) So we have 2 unnamed people. Rachel: (CONF) Twin nerds ill call them pete and jon Courtney:*sighs*Wow..(CONF)I love the team Name Team Amazon! Rachel: Courtney lets make an alliance Ryan: *is listening to them* Courtney:What's in it for me? Rachel: ill take you to the final 2 with me Gavin:(randomly swings down from ceiling and hangs like a bat)can i help Rachel: no Courtney:*thinks**to Rachel*Sure.(CONF)Maybe if I join I won't be a traget. Rachel: Good ask kate if she wants to join Ryan: *walks up* Rachel: what Anonymous:you really want me out that badly that you have to recruit all of my teammates Courtney:What?*goes to Kate*Want to join an alliance with me and Rachel? Ryan: I just herd eveything you said. Courtney:What a stalker. Rachel: Lets go Ryan: I was over there at the time doing yoga. Rachel: yoga nice idea Anonymous:and im not a stalker either, i am just a guy who watches your every move Rachel: fine pete Courtney:Creepy.. Ryan: Right.................. Courtney:Yeah. Ryan: Happy he's not on my team. Courtney"No,happy he's not on my. Anonymous:i take offense to that (not really) Courtney:Why? Ryan: We meen Pete. (sorry, im ussually gavin so i sometimes accidentally put him instead of anonymous, so if you see gavin, i mean anonymous) Courtney:Oh., Ryan: Chris can I swich teams? Explosivo:Hey I find that offencive I should blow you up Ryan: *backs away into Courtney* Sorry Courtney:*whispers*It's okay... Ryan: *keeps walking away but looks back and winks at her* Courtney:*confuse*What was that for? Ryan: *sitting agenst a wall* Kate: *does a random flip and sings* Courtney:*goes to Ryan*Why did you wink at me? Ryan: I'm a bt to flurtitive. Courtney:Why are fulrting with me? Ryan: I flurt with almost any cute girl. Courtney:*blushes lightly*You think I'm cute. Ryan: Yes. Courtney:Since,when? Ryan: I flurted with you when I got here. Courtney:Really? Ryan: Remember that's a nice name. Courtney:Oh,yeah.*sings Firework* Gerard: I hate that song. Ryan: Go away. Gerard: That's what they all say. *sighs and walks to the corner of the room* Courtney:*gasp*You hate it.. Ryan: Courtney calm down. Gerard: I hate everything. Well, almost, everything. Codmister: Hey Jack! Gerard my man! Great to meet u guys And you....mysterious people.. Codmister: Thats 10 people here. 7 more to arrive.... to keep you guys entertained, heres a pre game challenge!!!!!!! Danielle:Hi,Codmister!!!!!! Ivan:Knock Knock Danielle:Whos there? Ivan:interrupting duck Danielle:interupting duck*at that time* Ivan:Quack! Codmister: Hello Danielle and Ivan. Codmister: And here comes Maria! Pre-Game Challenge Codmister: To gain an advantage in the first challenge for your team, you must answer the following: Who was voted off 2nd in TDA? Who won TDDDDI? (trick question) What challenge was 5th in TDWT? Codmister: The first person to get all of them right wins for their team, something to help them for the first challenge. Start!! Explosivo: 1.izzy 2.everyone in TDA except courtney 3.climb the statue of librity Codmister: The last two are right. Max 1.Bridgette/Geoff 2.Everyone in TDA except Courtney 3.Climb STatue of Liberty,Race with Baby Carrages Codmister: Max got it!!! Codmister: Max wins it for Team Victory, true to their team name. You guys win a map!!! Gerard: I don't like my team? Will anyone switch? (I wanna be on Team Amazon! My friend is on it, and he's new, so I gotta protect him... or get rid of him) Codmister: ok ur on team amazon now instead of Jack Gerard: Okay.... (Jack was the friend... but I don't mind, at least he's away from Rachel) Jack: *rocket noise* Thanks for trying to save me from Rachel. Jack: *rocket noise* Wait to win for the team Max, and hello to my new team! This is why Max is the captian. Gerard: I don't like him. *sighs* (if It's in parenthesis, it's not the character talking, it's the user, Jack) Anonyous:(jumps in through a window)what happened Gerard: *backs away* (Now confusing him Anon!) Codmister: Now that we have our teams, lets START! Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1 Codmister: Welcome to my attempt at a camp! Here we have 17 awkward teens with ous who will be competing for $1,000,000!! We still have to wait for the Plane we will be flying around all season so you guys talk amongst yourselfs.﻿ Gerard: I thought that everyone knew that already. Oh well... Anonymous:so.............................nice weather isnt it Drake: Where's the f*** plane!! I can't wait this long!!!!! OOOOOOO look at that ant...*stares at ant* Danielle: *sings We R who we R* Gerard: I feel so alone.... *huddles in a corner* BUT I WILL WIN! (xD) Jake: *talks to Gerard* Are you ok dude? Gerard: *cries* No! Nobody likes me... except for Kermit.... Jake: I'll be your friend. Gerard: And Kermit's too? *holds up a Kermit the Frog plushie* Jake: Uhh... Yeah! We'll be like the three Musketeers! (i think i spelled it wrong XD) Gerard: Friends... it feels nice. (Fixed it for you) Anonymous:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...................enough mushy small talk*shoots plane driver on other side of runway*Thats our plane Codmister: Anonymous... that wasn't our plane. Our plane is right here!! *points to a fancy jet* Gerard: Does it really matter what plane we fly? We all know we're going to crash and die, anyway. Codmister: Wait that plane is in our way. Chef: *moves fancy jet* Codmister: This is our plane!!! *points to Total Drama Jumbo Jet* Codmsiter: If your team wins a challenge, they will get to sleep here in First Class﻿ *shows them first class* While the other teams will sleep here*shows them economy class* Any questions? Anonymous:i have one, can i get arrested for killing that guy when we are in egypt Codmister: I hope not. lets move on. Max:So...Now what. Anonymous:*props dead dude up in a standing position*we should just start flying i guess Rachel: Yeah *Plane starts flying* Codmister: Ok contestants, the best part about this camp is:.... You get to sing!!! You all mustsing at least one line in each episode, for good ratings. Try and dont make the song too long Song One!! Anonymous:*plne takes off*''Were flying above canada , gonna get to egypt, the plane is falling apart, this broke down peice of'' **** Gerard:'' If I fly in this plane, I will die in a bit. But for now I'll just scream, and hold on to Kermit!'' Rachel:I want to live Jake:'' I hope we don't crash and be dead in a dash'' Drake:'' I still need to get my licence to kill!!! SO LAND THE CRAPPY PLANE!!'' Anonymous:*holds up a gun*''Thats insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*laughs maniacally* Rachel: ''Get me off the killing plane *Puts on makeup* Anonymous:*still singing*''calm down its a toy'' Gerard: No he's not! He's a frog boy! Rachel: Who Gerard: Kermit, you foo'! (yay for rhymez!) Jake: I really hope i live to see my children, my wife and maybe try some ecstasy? Drake:'' Shut up brother can't you see? Your as boring as a tree!'' Max:Yeah. Uh... THREE!!! (XD) Anonymous:and.......uh..........PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Codmister: Come on kids keep on singing! If you don't you won't get the...uh winning? Max:WHEEE! Rachel: Land the plane''Codmister: Remember all contestants must sing in each show or they will be immidiatley eliminated ''Danielle and Ivan:I really want to surive on this plane! Codmister: If you sang, you sang for your team so you are all safe. END OF SONG Challenge 1: Race Through the Pyramid Codmister: Welcome to Egypt!! You will have to navigate through a pyramid to be safe. The first five people of your team who gets there first wins for their team. Team Victory has a map through the pyramid although you can go over the pyramid. And START!!! Gerard: *runs through the the third tunnel of the pyramid* I'm winning this!!! Anonymous:I shall find my way through the shadows*closes his eyes and runs into a wall*oh crap Jake: Ok the map says we should go.... That way. *points to a tunnel in a fork in the road* Drake: (CONF) Even though I would like to kill all of these stupid teens, I still need someone to help. Someone who won't tell us his name... Drake: Hey Anonymous! We should have a two person alliance to make it into the final two! Anonymous:Okay, but we should talk about that later, we need to figure out which way to go Drake: This might help *shows Team Victory's Map* Stole it from my brother and replaced it with a fake. Anonymous:*laughs*dude,youre a genious Drake: Come on, it says we go this way. Jake:*sees a dead end* Wait this doesn't seem right. The map says this is the exit. Gerard: *keeps walking through the pyramid and sees a mummy* Why did I ever think I could win this? I never win anything. Just like him. *stares at the mummy, sees it moves, and runs away* Anonymous:look, its okay, lets just go back and win Explosivo:Jake watch out this is gonna be big *puts explosives all over dead end* BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Jake: Awesome Explosivo! *runs to finish* Drake: Here's the exit! *runs to finish* Codmister: Thats Jake, Drake, Explosivo and Anonymous. So far Team Amazon doesnt have anyone at the finish... Gerard: *runs out of the pyramid and is still being chased by the mummy* I knew my life wouldn't last long! Not even dead people like me! Codmister: Here comes Gerard! Thats two for Team Victory, two for Team KIRRRT and one for Team Amazon. Who will come next? Jack: dang I am late lucky I am fast. I am gong over the pyramid. Jack: *10 minutes later* A quarter way up! Is someone following me? Is that a **** sphinx! *getting chased* Jack: *still getting chased* Somebody on Victory help me please! Jack: *15minutes later* Fought of the sphinx at the top of the pyramid! Jack: *starting to run down the pyramid slips and falls* Owwwwwwwwwww my shoulder is dislocated! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THERE GOES MY LEG!!! Jack *limps across the finish line* MEDIC PLEASE!!!! INJURED CONTESTANT ON THE FEILD OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gerard: Wait! I forgot Kermit! *runs back into pyramid searching for Kermit* Codmister: Medic!! *Chef shows up in nurse outfit and takes Jack to infirmery* Ok so thats three Victorys, two KIRRT and one... where's Gerard? Gerard: *comes running back* I found Kermit! Now let's see who this mummy is. *unravels gauze* Old Man Jenkins?! Oh wait, that's Courtney! Codmister: Ok now we have three Victorys, two KIRRRT and two Amazons. Explosivo:ill go get Ivan and max Jake: Hurry Explosivo!! Tweek:Ah! I made it Jack: *shouts from infirmary* Hurry Explosivo! My body is feeling better! I should be better by tomorrow! Gerard: I hate my team.... (xD oh and Bat, you might wanna log in) Codmister: Seems like Team Amazon is sucking. Explosivo:*runs Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2out with the rest of Team Victory* ill be back in a sec. Codmister: Team Victory takes the lead! Gerard: (CONF) I think this is the first confessional of the season. Wait a minute, I actually achieved something! Wow, that's shocking, but forget it. I'm gonna vote for Rachel. I may be a downer, but she is too. Explosivo:*runs out with the rest of contestants* RRRRUNNNN Pyramid collapse's Codmister: Ok everyone made it out so... a second challenge!!! Gerard: *has Kermit up to his ear* Really? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Anonymous:Okay, lets win this Anonymous:(CONF)I cant lose BOTH challenges Tweek:Yeah I cant lose that would be to much pressure.AH! Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2 Challenge 1 Part 2 Codmister: Ok, Team Victory got the closest to winning so they get a stick. Team KIRRRT got second so they get a goat and Team Amazon got last so they get a camel. You must bring your item to the other side of the river,(dont know its name), and cross the finish line. The first two teams there are safe.﻿ Gerard: *climbs on camel's back* These things are so slow. We're gonna lose. Tweek:AH! icant lose Codmister: To make things fun *ding-ding!* Song Two Jake: We are stuck in this stupid desert Anonymous:Its hot and painful Ivan:We will never surive,Ouch!!! Danielle:So windy I can not see Gerard: And now, Kermit has to peeeeee-eeee What is this show, doing to us? In a desert, don't make a fuss Yes it's true, life does suck, but then again, when does it not? Anonymous:with pot Drake: I'm sick of singing! I might as well just quit. '' ''But what about all that cash I think I just took a S*** Max:YEAH!! ''Wait, no. Courtney:''Oh why did we get a camel? END OF SONG Back to Challenge Codmister: if you sang you sang for your team. Jake: Come on Team! Lets move out! *starts running with stick* Courtney:Go camel!*slaps it butt and starts going crazy and running * Explosivo:Youll never catch us *uses smoke bomb* Gerard: *falls off camel* help!!!!! Courtney:*grabs his hand*(HR:It's The Nile River) Drake: Move faster you stupid GOAT!!!!!!!!!! *goat goes slower* Courtney:*camel slows down*Finaly.. Codmister: Team Amazon is in the lead!! Courtney:Yes!*gets lost*Umm where are we? Explosivo:Its time to go Extreme*makes a jetpack of fireworks*WWWWWHHHOOOOSSHHH Courtney:That gets you no where. Gerard: *gets Kermit to give him directions* Courtney:Why are you talking to the camel? Jake: There's the Nile!! Gerard: No, this is Kermit! *holds up Kermit the frog doll* Explosivo were almost there. Courtney:*sees the Nile*Let's go*slaps the camles butt again and goes running toward it and then stop at the water*Yes! Anonymous:We are far behind, we have to hurry Courtney:*gets off Camel*Now what? Gerard: We're way ahead, so they've got to go, we've got to give Kermit it a hand, maybe I don't knoooowww. (Explosivo:gotta go) Codmister: here's team Amazon!! You guys must make a boat to sail across the river using only stuff around you. Jake: *arrives* Lets Get to work Team!! Courtney:*making a boat* Drake: *halfway there* I think i can see a camel!! Lets go FASTER!!! Courtney:*halfway done with the boat* Courtney:*looks at Gerard*Put your toy away. Gerard: *covers Kermit's ears* Don't say that! He gets offended. Courtney:Come on he's not even real. Gerard: *gasps* How could you say that? Courtney:Let's just get on with the challenge. Gerard: Fine. *chops down cacti using Kermit as his axe* Anonymous:UHhhhhhh..... we will never win*kicks goat but it feels like metal*HOLY CRAP, a robot goat Jake: *finishes small boat* done! Gerard: *attaches cactus strings to boat to keep it together* Done! Courtney:*finishes a medium size boat*Let's go!*gets on the boat* Drake: *uses random balloons to help the goat float* DONE!! Gerard: *starts to row the boat across the river, with Kermit sitting on his side* Drake: *balloons help go fast but is still behind Team Amazon* Jake:*can't fit whole team* Gerard: *takes cactus needles off of Kermit and pops the balloons* Thank you, Kermit! Drake: We can still swim with the goat! GO!!! Jake: Finally gets going Codmister: *ding-ding* and watch out for alligators!! Song 2 (Reprise) Courtney:Oh alligators we aren't food. Please don't be in a eating mood. Gerard: The Nile, oh Nile River.... Don't wanna be, in de-nile! On the Nile-on the nile river! Anonymous:Drake, jump on the robot goat Drake: OK OK OK!! Jake: Why is my team sucking? We are Team Victory for something!!! Courtney:Oooh oooh Codmister: The Amazons.... WIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!! Courtney:*joins him*WIiiiinnn!Yeah! Gerard: *ends song with final line* Ooooohhh, yeaaaahhh! ''Challenge Results'' 1. Team Amazon 2. Team KIRRRT 3. Team Victory﻿ Courtney:Yes we won!*hugs Gerard* Codmister: Team Victory is voting someone out. Gerard: Yeah! *hugs Courtney and Kermit* Courtney:Meh.*shrugs* Vote 1: Team Victory Jake: I'll have to vote Ryan. He didn't help in the challenge or sing. *stamps Ryan's passport* Max:I vote for Ryan, Sorry man *Stamps Ryan's Passport* (Codmister: Mr. E, could you also play as your other characters? Good night.) (Ok. Sry)﻿ Explosivo:I cant believe we lost we were going so well at first. oh well *stamps ryan* Jack: There isn't much to it *stamps Ryan's passport* sorry man. Ivan:I agree *stamps Ryan's passport* Codmister: Thats bye bye for the loser, Ryan.*hands Ryan parachute and Chef pushes him out* Jake: Sorry dude. Teams Team Victory #Max-(The Party Animal)- Mr. E(TEAM CAPTAIN) #Ryan-(The Hot Guy)-Youre2490 #Explosivo(Not TDI)-(Explosive Lover)-TheevilOctorock #Jack-(The fast guy)-thebatmanman #Ivan-(Boy)-(The Funny Prankster)-124oeo #Jake(Boy)-(The nice guy everyone can get along with)-Codmister Team Amazon #Courtney-(The Make-up artist)-Heather rocks(TEAM CAPTAIN) #Rachel-(The Mean Cheerleader)-Snowgirl57 #Gerard-Overcompetitve Pessimist-Sunslicer2 #Danielle-(Girl)-(The same girl with the O.K. mood)-124oeo #Maria-(Girl)- (The Dumb One)- Mr. E #Genesis-(Girl)- (The Over-Religious Person)-THEBIGTDIFAN And Apparently Kermit... Team KIRRRT #Anonymous-(you dont need to know)-teamnoah123 #Name Unknown(The person of mystery)-D-Squire #Tweek-(The Twitchy Hypo)-TheEvilOctoroc #Kate-(the singer)-Kate4TDWT (TEAM CAPTAIN) #Drake-(Boy)-(Evil twin brother of Jake)-Codmister Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan First Class (Team Amazon) Courtney:Ahh first class.﻿ This is the life ﻿ Gerard: *sleeps* Kermit: *puts his arm around Courtney* Courtney:*takes it off slowly* Gerard: *still sleeping across from Courtney and Kermit* Kermit: *scoots closer* Courtney:*scoots farther away*(CONF)That frog is creeping me out..*sees Kermit in The CONF,runs out screaming* Kermit: *on Courtney's lap* Forever.... Gerard: *sleeping through all of this* Courtney:What do you mean by forever? Kermit: *grabs Courtney's hand* Forever! Gerard: *wakes up* Kermit: *falls limp, like nothing ever happened* Gerard: What did I miss? Courtney:Your frog likes me..did you know he can talk. Gerard: What are you talking about? He's just a doll. I got him from this weird guy on the street. He said to me, "Cursed is thou who houses this creature." I thought he looked cute so I took it from him. Courtney:Houses? Gerard: Takes care of him. Courtney:Oh.Now what? Gerard: I don't know. I guess I'll tell you a story. Okay, so after the first week I got Kermit, my mom got me a cat for company, but that night, I heard my cat hissing, and when I woke up the next morning, I found kermit with a red stain on him and my cat dead. Weird, huh? Courtney:*scared*Nervously*Yeah..(CONF)I'm so scared.. Gerard: Kermit's nice though. Kermit: (CONF) *climbs through vents and is peeking in on Courtney* (GTG, Bye) (HR:Bye.)Courtney:Yeah..Protect me.*jumos onto Gerard's arm* Maria:YAY WE WON!!! Tweek:*Hiding and spying on Kermit* Rachel: Yes First class Courtney:Like you did anything.. Rachel:I song And no one else did. Kermit: *holds on to Courtney's hand* Gerard: *oblivious to Kermit* Yeah, it was only me, Courtney, and Kermit that did the challenge! And Kermit's a doll! Courtney:Yeah! Rachel: LaLaLaLaLa Gerard: At least we know who to vote off. Courtney:Real mature Rachel.*gets off of Gerard* Gerard: *pouts* Rachel: I was warming up my singing voice Gerard: And now I'm warming up my voting off voice. Courtney:Fine.*gets back on Gerard* Gerard: *smiles* Another friend! Hear that Kermit? Kermit: *turns his head towards Courtney* Rachel:Where are we going Courtney:*skakes in fear**gets closer to Gerard*I don't know.. Rache Who wants makeup Kermit: *raises hand and points at Courtney while Gerard isn't looking* Courtney:What did I do!?*holds tight to Gerard* Kermit: FOREVER! *holds up dagger and Miss Piggy doll, then falls limp* Rachel: What? Courtney:I don't know... Danielle:*walks in* Hey,guys! Courtney:Hey.. Economy Class (Team KIRRRRT and Team Victory)﻿\ Tweek:*outside confessional*Huh?*heres Courtney*AH! The Dolls Evil. Explosivo:Tweek could you shut up im sleeping ﻿ Tweek:OK Explosivo:*walks of* Tweek:*runs to first class* Anonymous:well, second is better than losing Anonymous(CONF):Now us and team victory are tied, we just need to have the amazons lose and everything is even again Jake: (CONF) How could we lose? We did got so close to winning both challenges! We can not find ourselves at the drop of shame again. Drake:(CONF) I need to get my stupid alliance with Anoymous to start moving. We need to sabotage the Amazons. Jack: victory has the most potential out of everyone if Ryan would have participated than we would have won. By the way chef fixed me and I am back to normal. Challenge 2 First off, If you are online now, put your characters name,ur team and your account name below this. Rachel-snowgirl57-Team Amazon Courtney-Heather rocks-Team Amazon. Jake-Codmister- Team Victory Drake-Codmister- Team KIRRRT Gerard-Sunslicer2-Team Amazon Kermit-Sunslicer2- Team Amazon Jack-thebatmanman- Team Victory Max-Mr. E -Team Victory Maria- Mr. E-Team Amazon Danielle-124oeo-Team Amazon Ivan-124oeo-Team Victory Anonymous-teamnoah123-team KIRRRT *floor drops and they all fall* *ding-ding!* Codmister: Sing for your team or you are out!! Genesis:I quit. Song Three Gerard: Blah!!!! (does Kermit have to sing?) (CM: No) Drake: If I have to sing again im quitting! Danielle:WE are falling for our lives Ivan:Yes! Courtney:We're singing as were falling. Jack: We will all die Courtney:Well some are canonballing. Jack : Why is the world so cruel? I love you mom! Drake: Yeah!!! *cannonballs* Anonymous:This crap is not rhyming*screams* Rachel:'' Before we fall into the ground'' Drake: So you want us to be miming? Jake: I don't want to hear that crashing sound!!! Rachel: Our lives are gonna be over soon END OF SONG Back to Challenge 2 *everyone lands in rice* Codmister: Konichiwa and Welcome to Japan!! Courtney:AHH!*falling*I don't want to die! Jack: ''why'd Ryan get a parachute. '' Jake: AHHH!!!!*falls and lands on Courtney* Sorry! Rachel: I lived YES Codmister: Ok we get it your all alive. Whoopdidoo. Courtney:Ow. Codmister: *brings them to a giant pinball machine* This is where the challenge happens. Rachel: Wheres the pinballs Codmister: You will be the pinball! Rachel: We almost died you should be the pinball Codmister: No Rachel. Each team must pick a person to roll around in the pinball with an animal. The one who scores the most points wins!! (Codmister: Don't just go like they won or something. have something make them better or worse at the challenge) Courtney:I nominate Rachel. Codmsiter: So thats Rachel for the pinball challenge. Your animal is a panda! Drake: *sneaks in panda nip* (like cat nip that makes it go crazy) Anonymous:I volunteer, i have already avoided death once today, might as well go for it again Jake: I'm sorry. I'm sick of this game. I QUIT. (he'll return) See ya bro. Courtney:Good luck. Codmister: So thats Rachel for Team Amazon, Anoynmous for Team KIRRRT and who will volinteer for Team Victory? Rachel: Im not doing vit Anonymous:*jumps in pinball*BRING IT ON Codmister: *throws panda in with Anonymous* You can start when your ready. Drake: DO IT ANONYMOUS!!! Courtney:Fine I'll do it!*grabs a panda and gets in the pinnball* Chef: Alright. *pulls back shooter and lets go* *Courtney's pinball goes speeding fast* Anonymous:*spinning out of control and screams*This isnt very fun Courtney:*hitting those point thing*Ow,Ow,Ow. Amazon Panda: *looks at Courtney with affection and snuggles in her arms* Rachel: Were winning Courtney:Aw.*gets hit again*Ow. Codmister: 40 points for the Amazons! Anonymous:*slams against point things*OWWWWWWWWW............ Anonymous Panda: *growls and attacks* Anonymous:I repeat, NOT FUN Courtney:*hitting the point thing repeativly*Owwwww!!! Courtney:*the pinball stop and is back at the studio place**gets out*Oww my head.. Jack: I will go in for Victory. Jack: *10 minutes later* come on this is torture I am repeatedly hitting the point thing will I get any points? Anonymous:*hitting point thing while covered in panda blood* Anonymous:(conf);*dressed like a vietnam war vetern*never **** with me man, DONT DO IT (HR:Can I say I got 1,000 points because each hit is like 100.)Courtney:Ow.. (CM: yeah) Courtney:Here's the panda.*gives it back to Codemister.* Codmister: Team Amazon wins!!! Codmister: Second is Team Victory. Courtney:*to her team*Your welcome..*faints* Codmister: And last is Team KIRRRT for hurting the panda. Challenge 2 part 2 Anonymous:(im sorry if that offended anyone, but hes a psycho) Codmister: The next part of the challenge is to create and direct your own Japanese commercial for Chef's Codmister Sexy yummy Tum Tum Happy Fun time fish sticks. Courntey:Okay.. Codmister: Since Team Amazon won, they get to choose their props first, then Team Victory and then Team KIRRRT GO! Courtney:I made my commercial. Team Amazon Set Courtney:*finding stuff*Hmm exploding fish sticks.with fireworks.That would work.*makes the commercial* Team Victory Set Jack: okay here are the things left- regular fish sticks, a godzilla costume and a food gun *thinking* Victory is ready. Team KIRRRRT Set Anonymous:okay............all thats left is a tiger woods mask and some gatorade Drake: I could dress up as Tiger Woods!!?? Anonymous:Thats the best we have, and if we have gatorade in the commercial that might help Drake: I got it! I could be Tiger Woods and favor the stupid fishsticks over gatorade!! Challenge Results Codmister: Ok (descibe) show Chef the commercials. Whichever one he likes best wins invincibility! Anonymous:do we acctually preform our comercials Jack: Chef are you gonna reveiw these or what this is taking forever. Team KIRRRT: Anonymous:we all know that tiger woods is the most honest and beloved man in the world, so we wanted to see which he liked better, Gatorade, or chefs yummy fish stick............thingys Chef: Lame and stupid. Team Amazon: Courtney:The commercial is about five fish sticks exploding and then fireworks appear and then it says Yumm.Eat them! Chef: I don't know why but I love explodin stuff Team Victory Jack: Godzilla is attacking Japan looking for food. All he can find are these low brand frozen fishsticks. Then the military comes in and shoots chef's mouthwatering yummy fishsticks into godzilla's mouth. Godzilla is satisfied and never seen again. Chef: That was good. Chef: The Winner is Team Amazon! Second Place Team Victory and last team KIRRRT with their stupid Tiger Woods thing. You lose and your kickin someone off. Tonight! Vote 2: Team KIRRRRT Drake: I vote Name Unknown. He didn't do anything! *stamps Name Unknown's passport* Codmister: You have one more day to vote (I had to stay home sick today) Tweek:AH! I vote Kate I hate her Anonymous:I vote Name unknown, i WILL be the only unknown person here Codmister: That's bye bye for... Whatever that guys name was Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better First Class: Team Amazon Courtney":Yes again!(CONF)Hopefully Kermit doesn't do anything.. Kermit: *is locked in a cage* KILL! Gerard: *eating a cookie in first class* Yummy. Courtney:*is next to him**siping a juice* Gerard: *looks at ceiling* Why is their red stuff dripping form the ceiling? Courtney:*gets scared*I don't know.(CONF)I hope Kemit doesn't kill me. Kermit: *shoots an arrow at Courtney's head, but misses* Gerard: What was that? Courtney:Protect me.*sits on Gerard's lap and ducks* Gerard: You sure like sitting on my lap... Courtney:Yeah,just protect me.*gets closer to Gerard* Gerard: *shrugs then cuddles with Courtney* Courtney:Please stop that. Gerard: The get off my lap.... Kermit's just a doll, and I'm just a weirdo. Courtney:*gets off his lap*I'm going to DIE! Gerard: He's a f******* doll! *has a knife go past his head, then holds on to Courtney* Ahhhhhh!!! Courtney:*ducks*Oh my gosh.. Gerard: *screams* We're gonna die! Kermit: My pretty, you will make a beatiful Miss Piggy, and you, idiot master, shall be our child! Courtney:AH! Gerard: Anything you wanna say before we die? Courtney:No.....I mean Yes..*screams*HELP! Gerard: *sighs* (CONF) Not what I had in mind. Kermit: * comes in confessional* Gerard: Okay... *follows Kermit back to first class* Courtney:What are your final words Gerard? Gerard: *looks down* Please get off my lap. *smirks* Courtney:I am!*grabs a gun under a seat and shoot Kermit multiple times* Kermit: *falls over* Ghost: I WILL RETURN! Gerard: *staring in awe* (CONF) Hot.... where'd she get the gun? Courtney:I win! Gerard: *depressed* Can I see that gun for a second? Courtney:Sure.*gives it to him* Gerard: Thanks! *takes the gun to the bathroom, you hear a bang, and red pours out from the door* Courney:Gerard!Gerard!? Gerard: *walks out with a broken watermelon* I knew blowing this up would make me feel better. Courtney:Why? Gerard: *shrugs* I just imagine the head of the person I'm mad at when I shoot. Courtney:Who are you mad at? Gerard: No one in particular. Rachel: Dont shoot me Anonymous:*kicks gun out of gerards hand*guns dont kill people........nu uh...........i kill people, with guns Mech: Hello...teammates. *walks in with sunglasses on* Anonymous:Umm...........im not on this team but okay, nice to meet you*goes back to loser class* Courtney(Kermit): *kisses Gerard* Mech(Kermit): *punches Gerard* (I like controlling other chars =D) Economy Class: Team Victory and Team KIRRRT Jack: We didn't lose! So KIRRT who you voting off Tweek: IM SAFE Explosivo:from who? Tweek:Kermit that doll gerard has Explosivo:Ok. *walks off* Tweek:Wait it said it will be back AH! Im gonna Die. Jack: What will it take to expose that doll to Gerard. Tweek:He found out that its evil. Courtney shot it multiple times.in the head Drake: Tweek go vote!! We have to get rid of Name Unknown!! Rachel: HELP Anonymous:*looks at rachel*i voted name unknown, so i think hes gone Anonymous:Ever since i allegedly"killed"that panda, my license to kill has been revoked, it was either that or jail, and i cant live with the stuff that happens in jails*shudders* Rachel: Not him Gerard he has a gun Anonymous:Ohhh......*kicks gun out of his hand*better Rachel: Thx *goes back to first class* Drake: Ok,Tweek, Anonymous, the next to go is Kate. Deal? Anonymous:Yeah, shes an easy target Drake: Ok then we'll be the final three cuz of our new alliance. Tweek:OK (GTG) Anonymous:Understood Drake: (CONF) Ahhh Kate...so beautiful...But I need this alliance with Tweek and Anonymous to work out....*sighs* Kate... Kate: (CONF) Drake and Mech are amazing...but I feel like they hate me. *looks sad* Anonymous:guys, we have o win next time, or at least come in 2nd, because i dont want to vote anyone else off Jack: Is anybody worried that dead doll might posses someone? Maybe when we stop in New York City we can find the guy who gave Gerard the doll and get the curse reversed. Anonymous:we can do that if we go to new yor, it would be a good side challlenge Kermit: *possesses Jack* Jack(Kermit): I like cheese. (Am I allowed to do this, Cod?) (Codmister: Sure it will be cool) Challenge 3 Before we start, put your character's name, team, and username beneath this if you will be participating in Tonights Challenge. Drake-Team KIRRRRT-Codmister Max-Team Victory!- Mr. E Gerard-Sunslicer2 Anonymous-Team KIRRRT-teamnoah123 Jack- Team Victory- thebatmanman Mech- Team Amazon- Plat Kate-Team KiRRRRT-Kate Codmister: Ok everyone! Welcome to the Yukon!! *in comfy jacket* Anonymous:OHHHHHHHH CRAP.................im a fellon in canada remember Kate: Were are OUR jackets? Codmister: Chef has them. Chef: *drops jackets in lake* Codmister: Alrighty then. Codmister: You all will be representingyour team in today's challenge!! Jack: Thanks chef. Codmister: Drake, you have to sit out this one Drake: Crap! Codmister: You must all find your teams flags scattered around the Yukon! Jack: do you know how f****** big Yukon is!!! Codmister: Yes, yes I do :) GO!!!!! Codmister: Also, Green flags are wild cards!! Jack: my speed could be a factor Max. Jack: my best guess is it is in the most dangerous places in Yukon. Jack: Lets go victory. Jack: I'll go check on top of that gigantic mountain. *starts sprinting* *Flag is next to seal* Anonymous:I WILL FIND THAT FLAG*hdisappears behind a glacier Mech: *starts to look for flags* Drake*through walkie-talkie* Anoynomous! There is a flag right near that glacier! Jack: *finally gets to top of mountain panting* I got a flag that's one for Victory. * slides down side of mountain* KAte: *dives into water* COLD! *finds a flag* Thank...god...*shivering* Codmister: Ok thats one flag for Team KIRRRRT and one for Team Victory. The one team to get to three wins! Jack:* rolls around in snow to cool down* Jack: *Spots flag in tree and starts climbing* Mech: *sees flag in avanlanche* Go! *throws Gerard in the avalanche* Codmister: Thats two flags for Victory, one for Amazon and one for KIRRRRT Jack: *Grabs flag, slips, and face plants ground* I got the flag and OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Max:*Finds a flag* Got it! Codmister: Victory wins!!! Jack: YES!!!!!!!!!!!! Codmister: But since there is a tie between KIRRRRT and Amazon we will have a challenge! For them.\ Anonymous:*looks where drake told him and finds a flag*Yes Tie Breaker: KIRRRRT and Amazon/Song 4